


Anything, For You

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Who wouldn't want a little mewling Jumin under them...~





	Anything, For You

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Guess who’s back, back again, guess who’s back, tell a friend. This fic was originally going to be a reward for Patreon, but I started my patreon right when I lost basically all motivation I had, which was back in August. I’ve tried over and over to start and finish things but nothing was really ever up to personal par. I’ve been trying to improve in the background without putting much out there but now that I’ve had a motivation spike I’m really trying to come back with this Jumin fic. I really hope you enjoy what it has in store for you! Contains: soft petplay, oral, teasing, making out, and just a bit of edging.

Elizabeth purred softly, kneading at your thighs as you stroked the soft, white fur on her back. Sunlight streaked through the blinds of Jumin’s apartment, warming both of you as you dozed. “Your ears are so soft…” You murmured absentmindedly as your fingers ghosted over the Persian cat’s ears.

Elizabeth’s ears flicked and she turned her face towards you, you were about to apologize to her when you felt forearms press against your shoulders and a soft kiss on your cheek. “Good afternoon, I’m glad to see my two favorite women getting along so well.” Jumin smiled good naturedly, he seemed to glow with his happiness.

You were so proud of Jumin, how much he’d grown as a person since you’d gotten to know him better. Even when you had first started dating he was a bit shy with physical contact, now he surprised you with hugs and kisses every so often and you couldn’t be happier with his newfound confidence.

Not to say he was never confident, he certainly was. His emotions were what he had difficulty with. He still had occasional moments of uncertainty, especially when you hung around other people. Jumin tried not to have too much of a jealousy complex, especially after how he all but locked you in his penthouse. Your own confidence around other people made Jumin feel insignificant, he’d told you this himself. You had to convince him that a big part of building confidence was faking it until you made it.

You continued to play with Elizabeth’s ears, leaning your cheek against Jumin’s as his arms wrapped them loosely around your shoulders. “I think you’d have soft ears too, if you were a cat.”

Jumin laughed lightly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks when he thought of the silly black cat ears you’d bought for him at an amusement park. They were obviously meant for children with how small the headband was on his head, but it brought you enjoyment, so he wore them all day.

Elizabeth propped her paws on your arm and rubbed her face against Jumin’s, purring louder than before as her tail swayed slowly. “Listen, she’s agreeing with me.” You gave the white cat a final stroke, then lifted her off your lap and set her on the cushion beside you.

You turned around to face Jumin, kneeling on the couch and rubbing your nose against his. “I still have those ears you bought for me, I keep them with my ties.” Jumin murmured, as he tightened the grip of his arms around you and wove his fingers through your hair.

“I can’t believe you kept those, it’s been months. Aren’t they falling apart?” You shared a quick kiss with Jumin then set your chin on his shoulder and nuzzled against his ear.

“No, I see them every day, they look to be completely functional.” Jumin responded, humming softly when your nose brushed against the sensitive skin under his ear.

You smiled and pressed soft kisses to Jumin’s jawline. “Can I see them on you again? I want to test my soft ears theory.”

Jumin snorted, then tilted your chin up with his pointer finger to return your kisses on his jaw to your lips. “Why would you want to see something so silly?”

“Because you looked so cute wearing them the first time.” Jumin’s lips froze and he blushed deeply, a look of uncertainty crossing his features as you teased him playfully. “My cute little kitten.” You cupped Jumin’s cheek in your palm and smiled at him encouragingly as his face became an even darker shade of red. “If you wear them I’ll reward you with even more kisses~”

The uncertainty faded from Jumin’s eyes, replaced with something that resembled the confidence he displayed while working on a new cat project. “I don’t think I can resist that offer.”

You leaned away from Jumin and changed your position on the couch so you were sitting with your back leaned up against the couch’s arm. “I know, you’re an excellent businessman.” Jumin straightened up and gathered Elizabeth in his arms to bring her with him back to his bedroom. “Why are you bringing her instead of me?” You pouted and crossed your arms in a faux attitude of grumpiness.

Jumin chuckled and gave you a somewhat sassy side-eye. “I need to compare my ears with hers, they must be perfect if you want to see them, my dear.”

You watched as Jumin retreated into his bedroom, filled with more anticipation than you wished to admit to see your handsome boyfriend adorned with a pair of cat ears. Your fantasy started out completely innocent, but something about the idea of him mewling like a kitten while you nibbled on his neck had you down a completely different path.

Your fantasies made you impatient, but you didn’t want to walk in on Jumin being embarrassed about the cat ears. You knew it would be a lot more fun to watch him shyly saunter over to you while refusing to meet your eyes. The thought sent the addition of a leash into your fantasies, which you mentally cursed out of existence.

Jumin had never behaved in a truly submissive fashion during sex, he’d definitely had you top him before and seemed to enjoy it, but you had never shared in the exploration of anything kinkier. He’d discovered you’d like when he’d pin your wrists down when he was on top of you, and you knew he liked when you drew out the process when you pleased him with your tongue.

The leash reentered your fantasies, this time including Jumin only wearing his cat ears and clutching at the couch as you teased his throbbing co-

“Dear, are you alright?” Jumin’s face was suddenly in front of yours, the small black cat ears perched alertly on top of his head. “Your face is flushed, are you feeling sick?” He fretted, placing the back of his hand on your forehead.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” You grunted, straightening up your position so you were at eye level with Jumin rather than slightly below. “Your ears are cute.”

Jumin glanced away quickly, grimacing slightly as he tried to disguise his blush. “Thanks.” His response was so quick and uncharacteristically high pitched that you couldn’t help but giggle.

You wrapped your arms around the back of Jumin’s neck and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck as you waited for the shy stiffness to leave his body. “That was supposed to be a compliment, babe.” You murmured, slackening your grip to pet the faux fur on his headband.

Jumin’s body slowly loosened and he sat with you on the couch, holding you against him. “Are they as soft as you imagined?”

“Even softer…” Your fingers strayed into Jumin’s hair, your nose ghosting upwards. “I like your real ears better, though.” You nibbled his ears softly, enjoying his soft gasp and the feel of his palms pressing up against your back. “Does that feel nice?”

“It does.” His response was slightly broken, his focus more on your teeth against his skin than on his own ability to formulate words. “You always feel so nice against me,” Jumin’s voice trailed off near the end of his statement. He hummed softly, it sounded quite close to Elizabeth when she purred.

“You sound like a purring kitten,” you teased him, tongue ghosting over the shell of his ear. God, there was so much more you wanted from him. So much more you wanted to _do_ to him.

Jumin’s breathing quickened when you slowly moved your body so you were in his lap, his body bending so he was leaned into the couch cushions. “You’re a bit frisky, my dear.” His voice was almost a grunt now, he could feel the emotions you were putting out through the warmth of your body. It made him want you as well, more than he already always seemed to just _want_ you.

“Does that bother you~?” You laughed, bringing your lips crashing against his.

Jumin didn’t respond other than to clutch you tighter.

You alternated between playing with Jumin’s ears and playing with the ears on his headband. “You know, I think a collar would go perfectly with these.” You lowered one hand to loosen his tie dramatically. “Much better than this tie.”

“Anything you want…” Jumin breathed, his pupils dilating as he met your hot and heavy gaze.

An almost wicked smile crossed your features as you pulled the knot completely out of his tie and slipped it from around his neck. “ _Anything~?_ ” You sang, your lips dipping to press against Jumin’s now exposed neck.

Jumin nodded, there was a heat growing inside him. It festered and burned, he hadn’t realized just how much he wanted you to take control of him until this moment. The feeling was new, it was strange, but he trusted you with his life after all the love and care you’d shown him in all the time you’d spent together.

You unbuttoned Jumin’s classic pinstriped shirt, your fingers ghosting against his collarbones as you nudged it away until the shirt was only still on him on his forearms.

His body was shuddering, a tent growing in his pants that he strained against.

“Be patient…” You whispered against the cat ears. “If you act like a _happy_ kitten I might help you with your problem.”

Jumin flushed deeply, he understood what you meant. All his time with Elizabeth, he’d heard purring enough… But could he manage to mimic the sound. He meowed softly, it was deep and gravelly but still somehow held a twinge of innocence.

There was already heat inside you, Jumin’s barely there meows sent you spiraling with _need._ Need for _him_. It was almost feral. “Good kitten~” You lightly bit into his collarbone, just enough to leave welts where your teeth had been and to make him gasp and shiver with anticipation.

Almost like it was instinct, Jumin’s meows grew louder. “ _Please_.” He grunted, your teasing mouth still wandering only on his neck and ears now as your fingers strayed only just below his chest.

“Patient~” You reminded him, a sternness in your voice which made Jumin go back to meowing for you. The trembling surface of his skin was so satisfying to lick and tease. It just made you want to see what other noises he could make. How you could satisfy him, and how he could satisfy you.

Eventually you helped him rid himself of his shirt completely, tossing it carelessly off behind the couch. Jumin’s fingers were clutched into you back at this point. His nails like the claws of a cat that just didn’t want to let go. The shaky breaths he made sent shivers up and down your spine.

It was almost painful to have you hovering over his crotch like this, you hadn’t given him an inch of friction since you’d began. His mewling had long since switched to whimpering as you continued to neglect his problem.

You pulled your head away from Jumin’s throat, finally seeing his glazed expression. “Hmm, I think you’ve been a good enough kitten to get a little reward.” You removed your shirt, swatting Jumin’s hands away when he went to unhook your bra from behind. “Don’t touch…” You breathed, hands moving to slowly undo his belt.

Jumin’s hips strained when you undid the zipper over his throbbing erection, he wanted to feel you. Your lips, your fingers. _Anything_ to relieve this tension.

Seeing Jumin’s already leaking member from just the feeling of you kissing him and making him meow sent your mind spiraling once more into deeper fantasies you stored for him. Maybe after this… You’d truly bring them up.

Your lips felt _amazing_. Jumin’s mewls faltered into gasps when your tongue darted out to tease a sensitive spot on his shaft. “ _Fuck_.” He cursed under his breath, then went back to the same breathy meows of before.

He seemed like he was ready to blow when you’d first let your lips brush against it, you intended to continue massaging his cock with your lips and his thighs with your palms. The pants he still wore impended your efforts slightly, but they strained Jumin more, so it satisfied you.

“Do you like this, kitten?” You murmured, kissing from the base of Jumin’s cock to the tip, then swirling your tongue around it.

“ _Yes_.” Jumin huffed, his hands inching towards you even though you had instructed him _not_ to touch you.

You chucked softly against his member, making him quiver slightly. He was leaking precum, still so hard it looked like it was painful. “Do you want me to make you cum?” You brushed your fingers over his straining erection.

“ _Please!_ ” He groaned, the bucking of his hips muffled from your pressing of his thighs.

Your hand closed around the bottom of his shaft, pumping with a slow vigor. “Purr for me, my kitten.” You raised your head, nibbling on Jumin’s neck as he balled his hands into tight fists.

He wanted to touch you, to pull you closer, so you could feel every clench of his muscles as he came for _you_. Only for _you_. He desired it, he _needed_ it. Jumin’s lips parted, a harsh noise escaping which was not unlike the purr of a cat. Or as close to it a human with no practice could get.

You smiled against his neck and whispered to him about what a good boy he was. The pumping of your fist around his cock quickened, your other hand moving to play with the headband.

Jumin’s body felt alight, he bucked his hips as he came, the sticky liquid dripping down his still erect member as he stayed on his high for longer than he had in a _long_ while. But you, his angel, stayed what he thought was unsatisfied.

What he didn’t realize was how this power made you feel, it felt like you could feel his pleasure inside your gut, even if you weren’t cumming yourself. That would come, in time.

“Good kitten…” You breathed again, continuing to lazily jerk him off just to see Jumin’s slight spasms whenever you gripped his member more firmly.

Jumin opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to speak after an experience like _that_. “Don’t you, want to-“ His words were cut off by a deep kiss from you.

You knew what he was going to ask, he was always so considerate of you and how _you_ felt, even enough to ignore what he wanted in a moment. “Seeing you pleasured gives me the ultimate pleasure. At least for now.” Your serious sentence ended in a tease as you released his twitching cock and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck to hold him.

His hands moved slowly up your sides, pausing to play with the strap on the back of your bra. “Are you sure?” He wanted to go for more, another round, but to let you feel him instead of him just feeling you.

You nodded, playing with his cat ears again. “I do have something to ask you though, if you wanted to do this again.”

Jumin perked up, smiling against your lips. “You mean with a collar?”

“Of course, maybe a leash as well, as long as you’re ok with that~” You smiled back at Jumin when your lips released his.

Your foreheads leaned together, both of you capturing the waves of intensity from your session and the waves of soft comfort from the present time. Jumin’s voice was soft, but very secure in what he told you.

“ _Anything, for you.”_


End file.
